


L'Histoire se répète

by AryaCahill



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doflamingo-centric, Internal Monologue, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaCahill/pseuds/AryaCahill
Summary: Enfermé depuis des jours au sixième niveau d'Impel Down, Doflamingo a eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui l'a mené à cette situation. Le constat est sans appel.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	L'Histoire se répète

Eh Chapeau de Paille, quel cataclysme es-tu en train de déclencher en ce moment ? Si tu as continué sur ta lancée, tu es normalement au pays de Wa maintenant. Kaido est un tout autre ennemi que moi, tu sais ? Pourtant, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu t'en sortes. T'as l'air d'avoir une sacrée bonne étoile au-dessus de ta tête. Je dois dire que je t'ai sous-estimé. Mais je n'ai pas été le seul à avoir fait cette erreur. Cela aurait dû m'avertir, pas vrai ? Sauf qu'on se dit toujours que ce qui est arrivé aux autres ne nous arrivera pas à nous. Je peux maintenant voir à quel point c'était stupide, mais cela ne sert à rien de m'appesantir là-dessus. Mon sort est scellé et n'est plus entre mes mains. Je ne peux plus rien y faire.

N'empêche, moi, Don Quichotte Doflamingo, un ancien dragon céleste, grand corsaire et roi de Dressrosa emprisonné à Impel Down ? J'aurais ris au visage de celui qui m'aurait annoncé cela il y a quelques semaines. Crocodile doit sans doute être en train de se foutre de moi où qu'il soit. Mais après tout, c'est de bonne guerre. Je ne m'étais pas retenu de le faire, au contraire même, quand il s'est fait emprisonner après sa défaite contre Monkey D. Luffy.

Ça aussi, c'est de sa faute. Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Sabaody, Impel Down, Marineford, l'île des Hommes-Poissons, Punk Hazard et finalement Dressrosa. A chaque endroit où il est passé, il a changé les choses. Amélioré les conditions de vie des habitants. Sauvé un ami en dépit du pouvoir exercé par le gouvernement. Renversé un dictateur ou un dictateur en devenir (coucou Crocodile, fufufufu). Le possesseur du chapeau de paille fait son petit bout de chemin et fout en l'air les plans de chaque personne qu'il croise. Cela pourrait m'énerver plus si ce n'est que cela force l'admiration.

Mais tu sais, casser la gueule des personnes qui ne te reviennent pas et détruire des bâtiments gouvernementaux n'effacera pas et ne réparera pas le mal qui a été fait. Cela ne changera pas non plus les mentalités de tout le monde. Tu sais à quoi c'est dû tout ça ? A un cercle vicieux qui nous bouffe inconsciemment de l'intérieur, un règne de terreur et à un manque énorme d'éducation. Si détruire l'ancien système est le premier pas vers le renouveau, cela ne servira à rien si l'on ne change pas la mentalité de la société. Tout recommencera de nouveau, encore et encore. Si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras par te frotter aux dragons célestes et au Conseil des Cinq Etoiles. Crois-moi, si après avoir démoli le système les dragons célestes ne sont pas intégrés, vous vous retrouverez avec d'autres personnes comme moi. Des anciens dragons célestes voulant se venger et retrouver le pouvoir.

Est-ce que la société doit leur en vouloir ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, qui sait ? Après tout, ils sont le produit de leur éducation et de l'Histoire. La grande majorité d'entre eux n'est jamais sortie et ne sortira jamais de Maryjoie et par conséquent, ils ne verront jamais leurs torts ou bien s'enfonceront dans leurs certitudes. Une personne de ma famille, Saint Mjosgard est descendu il y a plus de dix ans sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons pour récupérer ses esclaves. Ensanglanté après une rencontre infortunée avec un monstre marin, il a tout de même été soigné et renvoyé à la surface alors que je sais de source sûre qu'il a été absolument abjecte. Enfin que veux-tu ? La reine des Hommes-Poissons était trop bonne pour son propre bien et cela s'est vérifié peu de temps après. Bref, après cela, Mjosgard a semblerait-il changé d'attitude et essaie d'aider à sa manière. Mais s'il n'était pas parti, jamais il n'aurait changé son comportement. Il n'aurait jamais vu aucune raison de le faire.

Personne ne nait comme ça. Tu crois que je suis né en voulant torturer les esclaves de Maryjoie ? Non. J'ai tout simplement reproduit ce que je voyais. Comme tous les autres et cela depuis des siècles. Personne ne disait que c'était mal alors pourquoi arrêter ? Les dragons célestes sont tout puissant et peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ce qu'on nous a toujours enseigné. Mais ma famille était différente de celles de mes pairs. Les autres disaient qu'ils étaient fous, des « originaux » ou bien que leur attitude était dangereuse. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne les écoutais pas quand ils me disaient d'arrêter. Pourquoi les écouter quand tout le monde me dit que j'ai raison ? Que je suis supérieur ? Que le monde devrait être à mes pieds ?

Roci n'a jamais ressenti cela parce qu'il était trop jeune. Nos parents le gardaient toujours avec eux. Il est trop petit pour se promener librement avec des enfants de notre âge, disaient-ils. Je pense qu'ils avaient juste vu ce que trainer avec d'autres personnes qu'eux m'avait fait et ne voulaient pas que Rocinante devienne pareil. Au final, ils avaient eu raison.

Mais ils ont causé la perte de notre famille le jour où ils ont décidé de partir de la Terre Sainte pour s'établir sur une île n'étant pas sous le joug du gouvernement mondial. Les habitants n'ont pas caché leur rancœur envers les dragons célestes une fois qu'ils ont découvert que nous en avions été. Je suppose que je n'ai pas arrangé les affaires en demandant en pleine rue pourquoi les gens ne s'agenouillaient pas devant nous, pourquoi nous n'avions plus d'esclaves, pourquoi nous étions partis, pourquoi...

Tout ça pour te dire, Chapeau de Paille que toutes tes bonnes intentions ne serviront à rien si la société ne change pas. Mes parents et mon frère avaient beau être de « bons » dragons célestes, de bonnes personnes, cela n'a pas empêché les habitants de l'île de se venger des actes de la majorité des dragons célestes alors que nous ne leur avions rien fait. Ils avaient juste besoin de boucs émissaires pour apaiser leur souffrance. Et l'histoire se répétera. Peu importe la façon dont finira ce conflit qui ne fait que de s'amplifier depuis ces dernières années, des gens souffriront, encore et encore. Ce n'est qu'un cercle vicieux qui se répète à l'infini depuis des siècles.

Des fois je me demande ce que je serais devenu si Sengoku nous avait trouvé avant que je ne tue notre père. Eh oui Roci, j'ai lu ton dossier depuis le temps. Toi et moi, on n'aurait pas pu avoir un parcours plus différent que ça quand j'y pense. Sacrément ironique, non ? On dirait une histoire, un conte que l'on raconterait au coin du feu pour enseigner une leçon aux enfants. Fufufufufufu ! Comment je pourrais raconter ça ? Ah oui je sais !

C'est l'histoire de deux frères. Tous deux grands, tous deux blonds, tous deux souffrant à l'intérieur, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtent là. Auparavant riches à n'en plus savoir quoi faire, leur vie est rapidement devenue un enfer. Leur famille sombra dans la pauvreté après un choix peu judicieux du patriarche de la famille, précipitant ainsi la mort de la mère. Ecœuré par son père, l'ainé lui tire une balle dans la tête devant les yeux de son frère cadet. Suite à cela, les deux frères sont séparés. L'ainé rencontre des pirates, le cadet rencontre un marine haut gradé. A partir de cela, leurs sorts sont scellés et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Si l'ainé avait rencontré le marine à la place de son frère, aurait-il changé de comportement ? Ou cela n'aurait-il servi à rien ? On ne le saura jamais. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : je ne regrette pas le chemin que j'ai pris. J'ai vécu selon mes principes. J'ai fait en sorte de faire des choix que je ne regretterai pas.

Et mes choix m'ont mené ici, au sixième niveau d'Impel Down. Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est que je suis traité comme si je n'avais pas perdu mon titre en quelque sorte. Un roi parmi les damnés. Mais un damné tout de même. Cependant, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ils ont juste peur que je révèle les secrets de Maryjoie à la première personne venue. Si je me concentre assez, je suis sûre de pouvoir entendre les claquements de dents, les gouttes de sueurs, les pensées pathétiques empreints d'angoisse des dirigeants de ce monde. Alors ils apportent tout ce que je veux. Alcool, journaux, nourriture, qu'importe ce que c'est tant que je me tais.

Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas durer. Dans peu de temps, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, le Conseil des Cinq Etoiles va envoyer quelqu'un pour ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'eux. Un assassin. Peut-être même que la marine ne sera pas au courant et le découvrira en même temps que tout le monde, mais même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ils ne sont que les marionnettes des grands de ce monde. Leur justice n'est que fantôme, mensonge et fiction. Que ce soit les marines qui font les basses besognes des dragons célestes ou les corrompus qui se servent de leur pouvoir pour se faire leur petit business, leur impact sur le monde jusqu'à maintenant a été supérieur à ceux qui font leur boulot sérieusement. Mais je suppose que certains marines comme celui qui a aidé les Chapeaux de Paille à Alabasta et Punk Hazard prennent plus de pouvoir maintenant. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Monkey D. Luffy il pourra accélérer les changements que certains ont voulu initier, mais n'ont jamais pu amener à terme.

Tiens, tiens...

J'entends le portail entre le cinquième et le sixième niveau s'ouvrir. Je ne perçois pas le bruit de pas si reconnaissable des gardes d'Impel Down. Aucun bruit. Les prisonniers autour de moi sont tous en alerte. Mais je sais que la personne qui vient d'arriver n'est pas là pour eux. Fufufufufu... Il semblerait qu'ils aient décidé d'agir plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Ils deviennent plus paranoïaques avec le temps on dirait.

Bien.

Entrez dans la cage, l'araignée a tissé sa toile et vous attend.

N'oublie pas Chapeau de Paille. L'Histoire se répète, alors veille à ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'avais cet en OS en tête depuis un moment et il s'est trouvé qu'hier était le jour où l'inspiration m'a frappé donc voilà! Bon en vrai, j'avais déjà deux-trois passages d'écrit, mais le reste a été écrit hier après-midi. Je trouve que Doflamingo était le personnage qui se prêtait le mieux à ce sujet. On sait tous que One Piece va se finir sur l'abolition du système des dragons célestes. Cependant avec ce qu'on a vu du passé de Doflamingo et Rocinante, je me demande comment Oda va aborder le sujet. C'est ce que j'aime avec One Piece. Ce manga aborde tellement de sujets aussi intéressants les uns que les autres.
> 
> Bref, qu'en pensez-vous? 
> 
> Bonne journée !


End file.
